1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device or lock device composed of a plurality of components for a measuring apparatus. The measuring apparatus is used for determining the positions of two structural members which are movable relative to each other. The measuring apparatus includes a graduation, a carrier member carrying the graduation and a scanning device for scanning the graduation. The scanning device is guided at a constant distance from the graduation. The scanning device can be fastened to one of the movable structural members by means of an assembly base. The assembly base is maintained by the securing device in its intended position relative to the carrier member by means of spacer members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Securing devices of the above-described type are particularly used for the transport and assembly of measuring apparatus in order to protect the sensitive structural members of the measuring apparatus and in order to enable the user to mount the measuring apparatus on a machine without problems. Generally, the securing devices are used by machine tool manufacturers.
A securing device of this type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 23 49 944 which is based on U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,303. An alignment arm is screwed to a beam and to a housing and serves to accurately position the housing relative to the beam and, thus, relative to a scale. Since screwed connections are used, the alignment arm can be used repeatedly.
Moreover, German patent 30 20 003 discloses a two-part securing device which is clamped by means of screws to the end faces of an assembly base of a hollow member and thereby secures the assembly base against accidental displacement.
The known securing devices have the disadvantage that the individual securing elements have to be screwed to the assembly base or to the hollow member.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a securing device of the above-described type which is composed of simple components and can be easily assembled.